


Orcs

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasy, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orc Culture, Orcs, Pedophilia, Pheromones, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: An account of the Orcish invasion and the men and boys who were seized...





	Orcs

Many years ago, a lone merchant vessel from the Kingdom of Tyremia, blown off course and lost at sea amidst a fierce and terrible storm, found safety in a sheltered lagoon surrounded by a mysterious and yet-unknown land. Months later, when the ship limped back to King's Reach, word of the mysterious place prompted the Emperor to send forth a mighty fleet and the Western Continent was discovered. The people celebrated this remarkable new world and Tyremia claimed the land as it's own. Duke Remold, a faithful servant of the crown, was tasked with the new land's colonization. 

By almost any measure, historians would later lament, the Duke failed. 

Just as construction finished on the first few buildings in the newly-founded settlement of Bajel, the first human outpost on this distance continent, war broke out between Tyremia and her neighbors and the Emperor was forced to direct much of the funds and supplies meant for the westward expansion to the vicious fight for survival. 

Duke Remold persevered but Bajel grew agonizingly slow as the Western Continent was a harsh wilderness filled with insurmountable mountains and jungles, oppressive heat and humidity, rocky unmanageable soil, and dangerous wildlife. Despite this, a small stream of hardy folk did brave the long sea voyage to the Western Continent and tried their best to tame the land. 

Their success was limited, however, and Duke Remold's legacy fell pitifully short of his emperor's initial vision. Bajel, the only real settlement on the continent, was not much more than a large town while the few hundred miles of human-explored wilderness surrounding it were sparsely populated with small hamlets, lonely farmsteads, clusters of foresters huts, and a few mining operations. 

Approximately two hundred years after landing, old Duchess Remold, then the leader of Bajel, commissioned a large exploration party to venture deep into the continent in search of new and better lands to colonize. Her hope, she would tell her advisors, was that interior of the continent might hold wealth immeasurable. With great fanfare, the party, two hundred men and their families, embarked on the quest. None were ever seen again and the people began to believe that something foul must have befallen the travelers in the distant lands. No-one discussed sending someone to investigate. 

Almost ten years passed before the strange disappearances began. 

It started with the occasional woodsman or a hunter going missing with his body never being recovered. Most folks believed, as was reasonable, that the poor man had met his ends at the hands of some bear or wolf. Then a far-flung farm would suddenly stop sending its produce to market and neighbors, upon investigating, would report a house abandoned and a family missing. People began to talk in hushed tones that something was not right. Eventually, a mine deep in the northern hills was found filled with corpses. The miners, their bodies riddled with mortal wounds, had apparently barricaded themselves in the primary shaft and fought some sort of lost battle. Bajel's leaders concluded that bandits must be at work and a call to create, train, and arm a militia was echoed throughout the land. It never materialized. 

The enemy swept into the human domain too quickly. The green-skinned creatures, their mouths filled with razor-sharp teeth and with horns protruding from their head, were inhuman and terror seized the people as hamlets began to burn. The creatures fearsome battle axes were huge and their battlecries turned the bravest men into cowards. Refugees had little chance to flee to the safety of the city as the horde moved too quickly, seizing almost every human in it's path and executing those that resisted. Like locusts, they swept through human held lands unopposed, announcing in the human's own tongue that they were Orci and they were the rightful rulers of the world. 

Bajel city walls were breached almost effortlessly due to the utter surprise of the attack and the orcs met little resistance when it became clear to the terrified humans that the invaders only killed those who took up arms against them. As day turned to night, the victorious orcs ransacked the city for anything of value and every last human was found, accounted for, and handed over to the professional orcish slavers. The great celebration was made greater when the Duke's thirteen and nine year old sons were captured hiding in a basement with some retainers and staff. Their father, of course, had perished in the brief and one-sided fighting. By morning, the human city of Bajel was aflame and the orcish horde, it's new slaves in tow, was traveling back into the dark continent from which it came. 

The war chiefs took some time to depart, however, as they stood facing the ocean from which the human's had arrived. The horde would never travel to human lands, the war chiefs knew, because no Orc would ever willingly set foot upon a ship for fear of the deep water beneath. A tempting prize, the old orcs mumbled as they imagined a land filled with humans, but a prize forever out of reach. Still, they grinned excitedly as the invasion of this human colony would provide enough stock to breed an endless supply of slaves for the great orc clans. 

The huge force pressed deeper and deeper into the dark continent for many days as more and more war parties, their own valuables and slaves in tow, joined up with the great host. Finally, though, the mighty horde came to the great Mealac, the war band's initial staging area, and a great camp was pitched. Mo'Tak, the high chief, issued many orders in the following days as the women and girls, numbering nearly nine thousand, were divided up and sent onward to the various orcish cities scattered throughout the continent. It wasn't until every woman, girl, and boy-child less than nine years old was traveling to the farthest reaches of the clans' holdings did Mo'Tak summon the Duke's sons to his tent to begin the Mara'hemoca or the great telling. 

As was tradition among the Horde, a vanquished enemies leader was formally told in the Mara'hemoca of the fate of his people. Since the Duke had died, it was determined, after some debate, that his sons would be told in his stead. 

He told the boys of his people, numbering in the hundreds of thousands, that had ruled this continent for thousands of years. He told them that his people rarely ventured into the eastern coastal region and were shocked when the human explorers entered Orc land ten years prior. He told them that, after capturing that band, the orc tribes learned of the human people, their language, and their history. 

While their initial inclination was to execute the interlopers, he said, the orcs eventually realized two very important facts about the humans. First, the humans could be domesticated much more easily than conquered orc tribes as the humans were subservient by nature and easily broken. If the orcs were able to get enough human stock, it was realized, it would be easy to breed an entire slave race whose passivity would ensure the orcs an easy time. This appealed to the orcish clans as rebellious orc slaves had often found ways to make trouble for their masters. 

Second, and perhaps even more important, the orcs discovered that the bodies of male humans drove male orcs to the highest sexual peaks. An already overly-sexual species, male orcs had strong libidos and, up until the discovery of the humans, the only outlet for male orc sexual energy was female orcs. While that sex was fine, the discovery that sex with the men and boys of the human scouting party was infinitely better created a loud chorus of demands that more humans males be seized at once. Mo'tak explained to the stunned boys that the male human's scent began to change around age nine and the new scent was the purest and most enticing aphrodisiac the orcs had ever encountered. When the boys began to weep, Mo'tak tried to calm their fears by telling them that the sex-slaves reacted to the orc males as a bitch reacts to a pack of male dogs: the scent of a lust-filled orc male reduced every human male to a placid and willing whore. 

So a plan was hatched, he explained. The orc tribes would send a large war party to seize the remaining humans. They would be taken back to orcish civilization where they would be forced to frequently breed with each other with the hope of producing as many offspring as possible. The males of the species would be used as sexual objects almost indefinitely as the demand for a male human flesh was at a fevered pitch. Mo'Tak graphically described the sexual demands placed on every single man from that original scouting party, as well as their male offspring, while telling the boys that all human males would be spending their remaining days with huge sweaty orcs using them for their bodies. The females of the species would be kept in a constant state of pregnancy while they cooked, cleaned, and did all the domestic chores the female orcs were glad to give up. It was hoped that the human population would grow as rapidly as possible so the many clans could begin to benefit from a permanent slave underclass. 

When the Mara'hemoca was finished, Mo'tak announced to the boys that the war band was to now receive it's due reward. The Jake'tesh, as it would be called in the future, was to be the ceremony which turned free and proud human males into orcish Be'kek or slaves to sex. Taking each of the youngster's hands, Mo'tak brought them to the very center of the Mealac. There they found a huge raised dais surrounded by an enormous open field filled with the remaining prisoners. The ten thousand men and boys were bound and obviously anxious as to their fate while many times their number of orcs looked on hungrily. 

As the many thousands looked on, the duke's sons were stripped of their clothing and a dozen of the highest ranking warriors were summoned forward to breed the bashful and terrified youngsters. They stripped as well, their impressive members stiff and dripping copious fluids onto the ground as they encircled the shrinking boys. Mo'tak began to chant the Alr'mac, his rhythmic voice never stopping as the warriors began their assault, shoving thick cocks into the boy's unwilling mouths as long orcish tongues began to lick and suckle the squirming children. The boys resisted the sweaty orcs rubbing against them and the orc seed seeping down their throats for some time but they eventually became flushed with lust and their bodies betrayed them. Mo'tak's chanting became louder as their moans filled the Mealac. 

With thick tongues lapping at their virginal entrances, long rough digits invading their steaming depths, and puffy orc lips teasing and molesting their stiff boyish tools, the youngsters eventually began to squirm as unfamiliar feelings coursed through their bodies. The oldest was first to shout in surprise as his member erupted, the young teen's seed coating the face of the orc underneath him. His brother squealed in delight moments later, though his small cocklett only shuddered dryly in delight. 

This seemed to send the orcs into a wild frenzy and thick orc cocks were line up with unsuspecting backsides. The boys, drunk on the seed already swallowed, took no notice as the orcs' pre-sex poured upon the their entrances and thick orcish cocks began to slide home. Their flowers opened magically, pliable and unresisting as inch after inch of hard green orc-meat slid deeper and deeper into them. The orcs hooted in lust as the boys' eyes rolled back into their heads, their bodies twitching violently in pleasure at the invasions. They climaxed again and again as the thick cockheads sawed against their immature prostates for the first time and the orcs rammed home, suddenly fucking the small bitches with abandon. 

"AAHHAHAHHAHHAHA!!!!!!!" the newly made whores screamed in unimaginable pleasure as the orcs fucking them roared in their own pent-up climax, orc seed flowing violently into the deflowered holes. 

This roar of triumph was echoed throughout the Mealac as the remaining orc host, waiting for just that moment, ripped their own clothing off and attacked the bound and helpless human males. 

Over the next two days, the human men and boys were reduced from a proud and hardy people to cock-hungry sluts begging to worship the bodies of their orcish masters. The scent of the huge sweaty orcs drove every human male wild, completely destroying any and all resistance to their new lot in life. Surveying the massive orgy showed old men with their faces buried between meaty orcish asses, men in their prime slurping and sucking orcish armpits and tits, and young boys busily tonguing heavy orcish balls. 

The orcs, for their part, were just as enthralled with the human males. They licked, sucked, slurped, and rubbed every part of their bitches' bodies, forcing the humans to climax over and over again. 

Young boys were of particular delight to the orcs as they realized that the small sluts could orgasm near continuously if provided proper stimulation. While older and more mature human males lay panting and recovering on the ground, groups of horny orcs would seize a youngster from the crowd and viciously attack the boy's nipples, cocklett, and asshole with merciless tongues. Within moments, the boy would be lost in a sea of constant climax as his small body danced and twitched to the delight of his new masters. 

And then there were the orc cocks. Thick and green and with bulbous heads, the orcs bred their human bitches continuously, fucking the moaning sluts in every conceivable position. Even if the orcish scent had not been present to enthrall the human captives, the constant hammering at their prostates and the frequently induced full-body anal orgasms would have been enough to make even the most resistant man an addict to orc dominance. Those powerful and enticing orgasms became more and more frequent as the orgy continued, a sign that the humans' bodies were accepting, and even enjoying, their new role as orc sex-toys. And every human male, from the largest warrior to the smallest boy, was filled with huge orc meat regularly as the orcish cum and their overpowering scent made even the smallest human asshole pliant, supple, and able to accommodate orc cock of any size. 

Grandfathers howled in pleasure while they were fucked on all fours. 

Men squealed like women as orcs fucked them on their backs. 

Little boys drooled in dumb ecstasy while they were bounced up and down on fat orc cock. 

Mo'tak eventually chanted the Telr'mac and the the orgy subsided with a groan of contentment. The Jake'tesh was over and every human male was now Be'kek. Over the next few days, men and boys were divided up and sent to follow the human females to the various orcish cities. There, the orcish slavers would both pimp out the humans males to the eagerly awaiting masses and breed the human males with various human females in order to begin the process of growing the population of the newly acquired slave race. It would be slow going, Mo'tak knew, as there were many thousands more orcs than humans and, at least initially, only the most wealthy Orci would be able to have a human. 

But he was confident that, within a few decades, the carefully considered breeding program would ensure the human population flourished and the many clans would enter a golden age of material and sexual satisfaction. 

And such an age was begat. Over the course of the next four hundred years, the human population exploded and the clans were filled with the sound of human women doing chores and giving birth while human males sexually satisfied their overseers and were rewarded with unimaginable pleasure in return. Female children would learn from an early age their household duties and responsibilities while male children would be practically ignored until the moment their scent changed, usually around age nine, when they were beset upon by any and all orcish males in the vicinity. These virginal boys were high prizes and would be subjected to a multi-day Jake'tesh, with many dozens of orcs introducing the boy to the pleasures of the flesh and the wonder of orc cock. Every boy was Be'kek after that as none could resist the siren song of orc sex. 

The existence of a permanent slave class which took care of daily chores and the orc's voracious sexual needs had a profound impact on orcish society. Freed from the burdens of work, the orcs were able to devote themselves to education, art, literature, and, most importantly, science. A revolution of new and innovative technology made life even easier and the educated orcs developed a political system based on cooperation, mutual gain, and common goals. The inter-clan warfare that had permeated their society for so long faded into history and the clans united into a large orcish empire that thrived. The continent seemed to shrink as orcish society was able to tame the wild lands around them, growing more and better food while fighting illness and disease. The population boomed and prospered. 

Eventually, an intrepid orc inventor developed the dirigible and intra-contintental travel, which had previously taken many weeks, was reduced to a matter of days. These flying vessels, powered by steam and underground gasses, allowed for rapid commerce and the trade of information. The empire continued to prosper as hundreds of ships were built and travel by air became a way of life for the orcs. 

Then a human sailing ship reached the eastern shore and the captured crew told of the horrors of the human continent. War, famine, disease, strife, turmoil, and death haunted the once proud human kingdoms and the hopelessness of the human realm was rapidly leading towards extinction of mankind. The orc leaders, realizing that the other continent would provide fertile grounds for their own orcish expansion, began to plan. The dirigibles, having become common place, would be equipped for war and intelligence from the captured ship indicated that there was little defensive strength left in human lands. Seven years later, a fleet of nine-hundred war-dirigibles and over fifty thousand warriors launched the eastward invasion. The new age had dawned.


End file.
